Hall of Heroes
by Doug5358
Summary: A Hall is established at Hogwarts to honor the memory of those who died fighting Lord Voldemort. Set just before epilogue of Deathly Hallows *Contains spoilers* Assumes that you have read the series. CHAPTER 4 Posted. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: An Important Announcement

Hall of Heroes  
A Harry Potter Fanfic  
By Doug5358

A/N: This takes place just before the last chapter of Deathly Hallows. This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle.

It is recommended that you read all of the Harry Potter series to be more familiar with the characters.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to their respective copyright holders.　

Chapter 1: An Important Announcement

A chiming sound carried through the Great Hall as Headmistress McGonagall tapped the side of her goblet, then stood up from her seat at the center of the professors' table at the head of the hall. Those students who were finished with the feast look up with interest, while others glanced up and continued eating their turkey and mashed potatoes and drinking their pumpkin juice. They soon stopped and paid close attention when they heard the first part of the announcement .

"May I have your attention, please? I have an important announcement. As most of you know, last year there was a fierce battle here at Hogwarts in the war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. During the battle, some of our staff, students, and friends made the ultimate sacrifice and gave their lives in defence of our school and its beliefs." Her normally dry voice filled with emotion as she continued. "The Board of Governors and the staff have discussed this and have decided to honor these heroes. Over the next months, and possibly years, we will be creating and adding to Hogwarts, a Hall of Heroes. If you know of someone who you think should be added to this Hall, please write a note about that person and give it to me or one of the Professors. We have the first person almost ready for their inclusion, and will announce the dedication of the Hall and its first honoree soon."

As Headmistress McGonagall sat down, a murmur started, as students began discussing among themselves who the first honoree would be, and some of the older students filled in the muggle-born first years about what had happened. A few of the Slytherin students looked disgusted and looked towards the professors' table in disgust.

A/N: A short chapter, I know. Most will probably be longer. If you have suggestions about whom to add to the Hall of Heroes, let me know. Please include details about the character, and the people who will make speeches about them. I have a few in mind, so don't worry if it doesn't appear right away. I do plan to re-read Deathly Hallows before I post the next chapter, so it may be a while, because I don't have a copy.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Inductee

Hall of Heroes

A Harry Potter Fanfic

Chapter 2

The first inductee

Several weeks later, Headmistress MacGonagill announced at lunch that all homework assignments would be postponed for one day because they would be having the first induction into the Hall of Heroes that evening after supper. Once again speculation was rife, with students wondering whom it would be.

That evening after supper, the Great Hall was cleared of tables and seating was put into place. Banners of each house were suspended over different areas, and the students were led to sit in a section under their respective house banner. Other people came and sat in the remaining seats. On the platform, the professors sat on one side in rows, and on the other was a family and a few other people. In the center, there was an easel with a covered display.

After several minutes of waiting while everyone was comfortable seated, Headmistress MacGonagill stood and began speaking. "As I previously stated, we will be entering the first honoree into the Hall of Heroes. As you can see, we have a number of people here today to speak about him and help you know more about him. Please be respectful, as this will not be easy for them, because they have lost a loved one. Our first speakers will be Mister Ronald Weasley and Missus Hermione Granger Weasley.

Ron and Hermione stood up and walked to the podium together. Hermione held Ron's hand as he spoke. "Fred really doesn't need an introduction to most of you, because his reputation for jokes and pranks will carry on for years." Ron smiled weakly. "However, there was more to Fred than just being a prankster. Weasley's Wheeses were a source of pride to him and he and George worked hard to provide the best products they could. Fred gave that all up to fight V-V-Voldemort…" Ron began to cry, and Hermoine hugged him. "H-h-h-he loved having fun, but he gave it up to defeat the evil and wickedness that V-V-V-Voldemort and his Death Eaters embodied. He was my brother, and while we had our troubles, we loved him. George is his twin, and the grief Fred's death has caused made him unable to speak today, or I am sure he would regale you with many stories of the things they have done to raise the spirits of the students." Tears streaming down his face, Ron and Hermoine went back to their seats.

Headmistress McGonagall returned to the podium. "We would like to thank the entire Weasley family, and share their grief. I cannot remember the number of times that Fred was given detention for his pranks. He was filled with the joy of life, and like to have fun, but when duty called, he answered. Most of you know our next speaker and his wife, Mister Harry Potter and Missus Ginny Weasley Potter. Mister Potter?"

Harry supported Ginny as they approached the podium. "Fred never knew that I would be related to him. But I know that he would have been a great brother-in-law. With the help and permission of Headmistress McGonagall, the Hogwarts professors and the Weasley family, I have a little presentation." Drawing his wand, he pointed it to the back of the hall and muttered an incantation. The sky below the ceiling darkened, and large pictures and movies of Fred appeared on a portion of the back of the hall. Some showed Fred in his Quidditch uniform, some in classes, and some in the Gryffindor common room. A few showed him creating and using the products he and George produced.

At the end of the show, the Weasley family rose and stood next to the covered easel. Professor Flitwick, the Deputy Headmaster waved his wand and the cover rose and faded away, revealing a photograph of Fred on his broom, playing Quidditch. Headmistress McGonagall declared "This picture of Fred Weasley will hang in the Hall of Heroes, which is off the enterance to the Great Halll. We will be adding pictures like these when they become ready. Thank you for your respectful attention. Students are dismissed."

Arthur Weasley held Molly as she sobbed into his shoulder. George stood, looking helpless and cried as he looked at the picture and it's accompanying plaque, which stated _Fred Weasley, Hero of Hogwarts, _and gave his dates of birth and death, and the date of his entrance into the Hall of Heroes, and a brief description of his fight against evil.

A/N Please R/R If you have suggestions on whom to add, let me know.


	3. Chapter 3: A controversial inductee

Hall of Heroes

A Harry Potter Fanfic

Chapter 3

**Free!**

More than a month had passed when Headmistress MacGonagill again announced an addition to the Hall of Heroes. "Tonight's inductee may cause some controversy among some of those here today. I would ask that you do not interrupt the ceremony, and take any disagreement up with the head of your house, or myself," she added in a stern voice. "This may also pertain to the next inductee, as well."When everyone had been seated that night, the students noticed several unusual additions to the people on the platform. A very unhappy looking Draco Malfoy was seated next to Kreacher and Griphook the Goblin, and Harry Potter was also on the platform. Kreacher had lost some of his 'mean and ugly' look, and was wearing a clean loincloth. A number of house elves were huddled in the corner, looking around nervously and whispering to each other. Most of the students also recognized Mr. Ollivander, from whom they had purchased their wands, who was seated off to the side and next to an easel with the covered picture of the night's inductee. Professor Firenze, the Centaur, approached the platform, his hooves padded in black cloth to quieten them, in honor of the occasion. "I have been asked to be in charge of tonight's induction, as the individual we honor tonight was not human." At this pronouncement, many students looked at each other, most curious, and some indignant. However, the latter remembered MacGonagill's warning and remained quiet. Professor Firenze continued "Mister Draco Malfoy will say a few words, as he grew up with our inductee. Mister Malfoy? Draco approached the podium and glared at the student from Slytherin, who were either laughing quietly at him, or glaring at him. He straightened his Slytherin robes and tugged at his tie, as if to loosen it. "He served my family, but would sometimes disobey, if he thought it was the right thing to do, even knowing that he had to punish himself for doing so. After my father inadvertently freed him, he came to Hogwarts and served here until his death. He turned to glare at Harry, and returned to his seat.

Next we will hear from Mister Griphook, who is also representing Gringotts Bank." Griphook approached the front of the platform, carrying a long, heavy, and narrow wrapped package in his arms. "My life was saved by the quick actions of tonight's hero only moments before he gave his for others. In Honor of this, I have convinced my fellow goblins to make permanent loan of the sword that was used to help destroy Voldemort." He then unwrapped the package that he carried to reveal the Gryffendor Sword. "It has been agreed to display this sword in the Hall of Heroes in honor of those who died to defeat Voldemort. Gringotts has also agreed to underwrite the cost of tonight's hero's display." He smiled, revealing pointed teeth, then returned to his seat.

Firenze again made the introduction. "Next will be Mister Harry Potter." Harry stood, and shook hands with Griphook and Firenze as he passed them on his way to the front of the platform. "He saved my life several times, the last, taking a knife thrown at me by one of Voldemort's Death Eaters. Even wounded badly, he continued to strive to carry out his mission. In his honor, I am presenting the mate to the sock that freed him. I could never find a replacement for it anyway." Several people snickered at this. Those that knew the story whispered it to those who were curious about it.

"Next is Mister Ollivander," continued Firenze. Mister Ollivander carried the easel to the center of the platform and set it down. "I am donating the picture frame, because my life was also saved by our Hero. I had been held captive for some time, and had no hope left that I would be rescued. In fact, I was anticipating my death at any moment, either directly by Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters. His actions speak well of his entire race." He glanced to the rear corner of the platform and smiled at those gathered there. "Kreacher, would you be so kind as to assist me, please?" After receiving a nod from Harry, Kreacher shuffled over and helped Mister Ollivander settle the easel into place and gripped the cloth covering the painting. The Hogwarts House Elves came from the corner and gathered around the easel and bowed their heads as Kreacher removed the covering, revealing a moving portrait of none other than Dobby. Many of the people gathered began to applaud, and Hermione Weasley subtly waved her wand, causing a flood of S. P. E. W. propaganda to appear. After receiving a nudge from Hermione, Ron touched a button on his robes, making it blink the S. P. E. W. logo.

Headmistress MacGonagill approached the front of the platform. "All Dobby wanted was to be a free house elf, and to be appreciated as such. He is now! You are dismissed," she added as she surreptitiously dabbed at a tear with her hankie.


	4. Chapter 4: Two Be or Not Two Be

Hall of Heroes

Chapter 4

Two Be or Not Two Be

It was near the end of the term when it was announced that there would be a gathering in the Great Hall after supper. Rumors were again rife about whether or not this was another Hall of Heroes induction. Most of the students agreed that the meeting would be about the latest Hero.

Almost everyone was surprised when they reentered the Great Hall after supper, because they could see no sign of the covered easel that normally stood on the platform during the ceremonies. In fact, the only obvious changes were the large screen at the rear of the raised platform, and the banners of Gryffendor and Slytherin hanging side by side.

Headmistress McGonnigal, dressed in maroon and yellow Gryffendor coloured robes, and Professor Slughorn, dressed in green and black Slytherin coloured robes, were sitting near the center of the platform. The rest of the faculty and staff were sitting to the right, and on the left was Harry Potter, with a table next to him, and on the table, a small cauldron.

After the students and a few guests were seated, Professor McGonnigal stood and walked up to the podium. "As many of you have surmised, this gathering is about the Hall of Heroes. However, tonight we are going to explain why two people were _not_ selected for the Hall of Heroes. This was a hard decision to make, but after much discussion and some disagreements, the Board of Governors thought this was best."

"I am here to talk about our first individual. Most of you knew and respected him because of his position here at Hogwarts. He always wanted the best for his students, and at times seemed to be blind to their faults. Mister Harry Potter has agreed to help us share memories of this person. Mister Potter?"

Harry stood and took a small glass container and poured it into the Penseive. After stirring it with his wand, he muttered an incantation, and the light in the Great Hall diminished. On the screen appeared the memories from Harry, and other people who had interacted with the Gryffendor hero. Several scenes showed Harry and others questioning his judgment, and others showing his compassion for others in need. The final scene was of Severus Snape holding his wand out, while the familiar voice pleaded with him.

"There are two reasons for not including him in the Hall of Heroes," continued Professor McGonnigal. "As you can tell, he was a Headmaster, and by virtue of this, his portrait is in my office. The other is that he already has a monument to him at the bottom of the garden, near the lake. It is felt that these are enough to honor Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Headmistress McGonnigal returned to her seat and Professor Slughorn came to the podium. "While I worked with our next candidate, I cannot say I new him well. He was an instructor here for many years, but was not considered to be a very sociable person. He was also a Headmaster, but unlike Albus Dumbledore, he was not loved nor respected. However, as you will learn tonight, he sacrificed as well. Harry will be sharing memories from him as well."

While, Professor Slughorn was talking, Harry had removed the memories of Professor Dumbledore from the Pensieve, and had prepared a new set in it. He again activated it and the screen showed the memories that had been collected from those that knew him, and ended with a final set that revealed his true intents and reasons for his actions.

Many students were shocked by these revelations and could hardly comprehend what Professor Slughorn had to say.

"As you have seen, Headmaster Severus Snape was probably the bravest person known today. Not only did he protect the students of Hogwarts, albeit in a manner that most despised, he is probably the only person who was able to double cross Lord Voldemort and succeed. However, as Headmaster, he will have his portrait in the Headmaster's office, and as you have learned, his motivations were not so much for Hogwarts, but as revenge for the death of someone he loved. The Board of Governors decided that this did not qualify as heroic, so he will not be included in the Hall of Heroes. The primary reason that this information has been shared with you is so that you will know the truth, and hopefully this will mitigate the hatred and anger that many felt towards him."

As Professor Slughorn returned to his seat, Professor McGonnigal stood and said "Thank you for your patience and understanding. You are dismissed."

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. At one time I had planned a chapter about Snape, but decided not to write it. Several people wrote asking for it, so I changed my mind and wrote it.

However, at this time, the muse has left me dry, as far as other Heroes. If someone else wishes to continue the series, please contact me, and we will work things out. Also, I will be unable to write for the next several months, as I will be working at a Boy Scout Camp.


End file.
